Not So Troublesome Birthday
by KoalaSnow
Summary: It's Shikamaru's 21st burthday and it starts off pretty bad. But everything turns around for Shikamaru as he gets a very passionate birthday gift from Temari. Will he like it? And what would his reaction be? Lemons. Read and tell me how I did. ShikaTema.


Well, tommorow is Shikamaru's birthday and this idea just came to me while hearing music. So hopefully you guys will enjoy. Reviews will be awesome!!!

_Not So Troublesome Birthday_

September 22nd. Shikamaru's birthday. He was turning 21, the age where you can feel free to do anything you want. But for Shikamaru that meant just watching the clouds. But that wouldn't work out. Why? Well Shikamaru was bombarded with things to do. And so far no one wished him happy birthday. Plus, he hasn't seen his girlfriend, Temari, in over three months

So once Shikamaru ate breakfast, he had to feed the deer, clean them, go out and buy groceries, give paperwork that he had to fill out to Lady Tsuande, and then visit Kureani. The only one Shikamaru didn't mind was visiting Kurenai. But the day was going to start rough.

While Shikamaru was feeding the deer, one came up behind him and kicked him in his ass and Shikamaru ended falling in a pile of poo. So while Shikamaru cleaned the deer, he cleaned himslef, before a deer sneezed on him.

After cleaning up, Shikamaru went out and bought the groceries his mother needed. But the store was on fire. And Yoshino didn't believe him.

Then Shikamaru decided to give Lady Tsunade the paper work. That seemed like the only thing to go right so far.

And lastly Shikamaru went to go visit Kureani.

"Oh, hi Shikamaru. Come in." Kureani greeted.

"Thanks."

"Happy birthday." Kureani said handing Shikamaru a gift.

"You're the first person to wish me a happy birthday." Shikamaru stated. "And thanks."

"Really? Hmm, quite strange." Kureani thought.

"You're telling me."

Then Shikamaru saw the gift. It was Asuma's old shogi game board. It was fixed up. He remebered they played their last game together one day before Asuma had died.

"Wow, thank you for the gift." Shikamaru said in shock.

"You're welcome. It took me awhile, but it was worth it." Kureani smiled.

"Thanks."

ZzZzZz

Later that same day, Shikamaru was heading back to his place. Once he walked in...

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

"Just leave me alone." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What's his problem?" Ino asked.

"I dunno." Choji answered.

ZzZzZz

Shikamaru was on the roof smoking a cigarette. He didn't want a party. He looked below for a second and saw his friends leaving. Then he heard a voice.

"You know, smoking can kill you."

Shikamaru turned around and saw Temari.

"Temari?" Shikamaru asked in shock.

"Hey lazy-ass, missed me?" Temari asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, so?" Shikamaru asked.

"Happy birthday." Temari said taking the cigarette from his mouth and kissed him.

"Thanks."

"So, what's got you down?" Temari asked.

"Troublesome day." Shikamaru answered lying on his back.

"Oh, what can I do to make it better?" Temari asked.

"Nothing really." Shikamaru answered.

"Really? Nothing like a night together of passion?" Temari asked lying on top of him.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. His answer was going back into his bedroom, locking the door, and waiting for Temari. Shikamaru began to kiss Temari. The make-out session lasted for awhile. Then Shikamaru's hands went under Temari's shirt and he pulled her shirt off. Temari then began to unbutton Shikamaru's shirt and she felt his toned chest. Her hands went down to his pants where she felt his fully erect memeber through his pants. It was dying to be loose, so Temari unbuckled Shikamaru's pants and he finished taking them off.

Temari was shocked by his size. Shikamaru then took off Temari's pants and trailed kisses from her neck down to her privates. She felt herself getting more and more wet. Shikamaru then took off Temari's final piece of clothing.

The night continued on from there. So Shikamaru's birthday was not so troublesome after all.

Was this bad? Good? Reviews will be awesome! The button IS down there for a reason. :) Please??? Tell me how I did on my half-lemon :)


End file.
